


The Game of Thrones

by Marvel_bitcchh



Series: Life after death [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Closure, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, I wanted everyone to be happy, Multi, Reconciliation, basically I was sad, but it's mostly just happy that they can see their family again, obviously cause everyone's dead, so now they are, there's obviously angst cause people are dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_bitcchh/pseuds/Marvel_bitcchh
Summary: In the Game of thrones you win or die. But what if those who died could see each other again?Basically the game of thrones edition for if everyone went to some kind of afterlife when they died with a bunch of people they knew in their life. I explain the concept in the first chapter but I was basically people dying makes me very sad so I decided that I would send all my favourite dead characters here and they would just resolve whatever issues they had and be happy.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Selyse Baratheon/Stannis Baratheon, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Life after death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783051
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Ned Stark

Ned Stark woke up in a bed. This was strange for a few reasons. Firstly, it was not a bed, or even room that he recognised. Yes, the Stark colours lined the walls, but this room was not in Winterfell. The second reason this was strange was that he could vividly remember being executed. The blade slicing through his neck. He’d heard theories that the head could survive for a few moments after it left the body. He’d just never thought it to be true.

But if that was true, if he was dead, why had he just woken up somewhere?

Before he could think any further, he heard someone make a commotion. Ned rose from the bed and sought out the source, and after turning a few corners, he found a room. Or a hall rather. It contained one large and long table, but had only two chairs with food and drink. At one of these chairs sat a man and as Ned walked towards the table he realised this man was his friend, Robert Baratheon.

‘Your Grace?’ Ned asked, getting Robert's attention.

‘Ned? Oh Gods, that didn’t take you very long did it? Can’t say I’m surprised though, I knew you wouldn’t last long with all that honour of yours. Come, sit’ he said, gesturing to the other chair. Ned, still apprehensive, sat on the chair.

‘Where are we?’ he asked, looking around the room. It had high ceilings and light streamed in from every direction. It was bright, but no colours decorated the walls except the sandy colour of the bricks. He could see other arches and doorways like the one he’d come through, but no indication of where they led.

‘Some kind of afterlife. Certainly not heaven, Gods knows I wouldn’t be there. Not even sure such a place exists’ Robert said. ‘I woke up here not too long ago as well, but there was only one chair then. I wandered these halls for a few days, practically every door was locked. Except of course the one that lets you out there’ he gestured to the outside.

‘What’s out there?’

‘More castles. A few huts, but mostly large houses and keeps and towers. Everyone who has ever died is here.’

‘Everyone? You mean-’ 

‘Yes, Lyanna’s here’

‘Why isn’t she...here though?’ asked Ned

‘I can’t say. I suppose everyone knows so many people in their lives that some people just can’t be placed in the same place, but they let you visit. I visit her almost everyday’

‘Who’s they?’

‘The Gods I suppose. ‘Which Gods’ is still the question though. The old, the new, the light, the dark. Turns out things don’t make more sense when you die’ Robert laughed heartily and drank his wine. ‘Must say, whatever Gods made this place, made it well. Any food or drink you want whenever you so much as think of it’ he took another long drink before noticing Ned’s overwhelmed expression. ‘What was happening down there. How badly did you fuck it all up in the week or so that I was dead’

Ned thought for a moment, recalling the events he left the living with.

‘Cersei declared Joffrey protector of the realm the day you died, tore up your final command and had me arrested for treason when...when I claimed Joffrey was not your blood. He had me executed not long after’ Ned confessed, not daring to look his friend in the eyes

‘Don’t worry, I’m not about to kill you, not that I could. I had a feeling none of those kids were mine the day they all come out with golden locks. I suppose it doesn’t matter now. Quite a situation you left everyone with though’ Robert commented.

‘Sansa, Arya. I left them in Kings landing alone. Sansa was still standing with Joffrey, but Arya. She was sitting on a statue, but when I looked back, she was gone’ Ned began to panic, wondering how long it would be before their chairs appeared here.

‘Calm yourself Ned. It means she got away. And Sansa will be worth more to those traitors alive than dead’ Robert said in an attempt to comfort his friend. The brief encounters he’d had with both the girls, told him that they could handle themselves. 

‘I just hope it’s a long time before any of my family walk into this hall’ Ned said solemnly

‘Well then’ Robert said, picking up the glasses on the table and handing one to Ned. ‘To you hoping that my face is the only one you see for a good few years’ Robert laughed, and for the first time in a while, Ned did too.

They sat in silence for another moment before Robert spoke up

‘Was I a good king at least. A good father?’

‘You did your best as a father I think. And the bar is low for what a good king is and considering you didn’t kill half the country, i’d say you were a fine King’ Robert seemed to accept this, but Ned wasn’t finished. ‘But you were a good soldier’

Robert smiled at that.

‘You would have been a good king’

‘I never wanted to be king’

‘Aye, doesn’t change the fact that you would have been a good one’


	2. Renly Baratheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renly Baratheon joins the dead

A year came and went and neither of the men woke up to another chair at their table. Both visited their respective families, both visiting Lyanna often They caught up on each others lives, now that they had the chance to spend their time talking like friends rather than men at war. Until one day, there was another chair. Ned quickly became worried and thought of Catelyn or Robb or Jon, Sansa, all of his children. But neither of them were prepared for someone of Robert's family to walk into the hall.

Renly seemed dazed more than anything else, even more so when he laid eyes on his brother. He sat down and Robert explained to him where they were, just as he had done for Ned and afterwards, Renly explained how he came to die and what had been happening back with the living. 

‘You tried to steal my title of king before my blood was even cold’ Robert barked and Renly instantly looked ashamed and tried apologising or excusing his actions. But Robert simply laughed. ‘You truly are a Baratheon’

‘You’re not...mad?’ Renly asked

‘I’ve been dead and living in what could certainly be described as paradise for over a year. So no, I’m not mad you tried to do what I’m sure many other men tried as well’

‘It’s how I died actually. Stabbed by a shadow the day before I was set to battle with our brother’

‘Stannis on the throne? Don’t make me laugh’ Robert said. ‘Well I suppose either of you would be better than that Joffrey bastard’ there was a pause as Robert thought of what to say next. ‘I should have been a better brother to you’ he finally decided to say.

‘It’s true you weren’t exactly loving, but you were still a good brother to me. Better than Stannis’

‘When our mother hears that we’ve managed to have a friendly conversation’ Robert remarked

‘Is she here?’

‘Of course. We’ll go see her soon. But first, rest. You have just died after all’

‘Yes, speaking of; Ned, your wife was with me when I died’ Renly said, making Ned sit up straighter

‘So she’s safe. And the rest of my family?’ He asked desperately

‘You’re children have been...scattered across the lands. Some in Winterfell, Sansa in King's Landing, Arya is lost somewhere. Your boy Robb is leading an army against the Lannisters'. Ned's eyes went wide at the news.

‘Robb? Leading an army?’ He wanted to be proud, but now his only thoughts were those of dread. He knew war and if Robb didn’t die an early death, then he would certainly be left with pain and loss. And to lead? That could take even more of a toll on the boy. Boy. Still a boy and leading an army to war.

‘So, are you anticipating or dreading the day your love Margery gets here’ Robert joked but Renly seemed to hesitate.

‘I hope to not see her here for a long time, but she is not the one I love’ He said nervously. ‘I love her brother, Lorras.’ he looked to his brother for any kind of reaction, but he only stared blankly at him.

‘Don’t worry, you won’t find any judgement here. I hope to meet him one day, in many years hopefully’ Robert said, making Renly release the breath he was holding and smile at his brother. And the three men made a toast once again, hoping that they saw no one else for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. It's a little bit short but don't worry, other characters will be longer. Requests are open!


	3. Cateyln, Robb and Talisa Stark

Another year passed. The brothers became closer, talking of their childhood and finally understanding each other without the anxieties of the crown or the threat of betrayal over either of their heads. The three men spent many a night laughing and drinking, reminiscing on their lives. Renly and Ned exchanged stories of Robert with each other, and Robert simply smiled, thinking about how much the men could have done to benefit the realm had they only talked more like this. 

But all too soon, more chairs appeared at their table. Three this time. The men weren’t sure what to expect, but they could all feel the tense atmosphere that day. Three chairs, altogether. It could only mean tragedy, a battle, a war, an ambush.

The men waited anxiously, until they turned to the sound of shoes coming from one of the entrances. And there they saw Catelyn Stark.

She froze upon seeing Ned’s face, but he ran to her not a moment later, pulling her into a tight embrace as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

‘But...you’re dead. I thought I was dead. What’s going on’ She began to shake, but did not let go of her husband.

‘Yes, we’re dead. This is a place for the dead’ he could barely get out the words. ‘Gods I’ve missed you. I thought of you day and night. And no matter how much I wish you weren’t here, I am selfishly glad you are’ he gave a small laugh as he put his hands on either side of her face, remembering all the details of her face he had already memorised. She leaned into the touch.

‘Oh Ned, I missed you too. You have no idea what your death did to me’ her breathing became more erratic as she began to cry again from the overwhelming emotions

‘It’s alright Cat, you’re here now. We’re here now’ he soothed her, wrapping his arms around her frail body.

‘It’s bad Ned. Everything back there is so awful, and the girls…’ she trailed off, biting back a sob. She grappled with the fact that she wouldn’t be able to protect her daughter again. ‘I did some stupid things Ned’ she confessed, unable to meet his gaze.

‘It doesn’t matter anymore. No one can hurt us anymore. Just tell me what happened, who else will be here?’ Ned asked, remembering the two other chairs. Before she could answer however, her eyes landed on something over his shoulder. He followed to where she was looking and saw Robb.

‘Father?’ he said hesitantly. Ned could only nod. ‘I tried. I tried to avenge you. I got pretty close too’ he laughed, but it came out strangled from the way he was fighting back his own tears. ‘I did my best’.

‘I know son. I know you did’ replied Ned, walking over to embrace him. ‘I’ve heard quite a bit about what you did. And Gods am I mad at you for putting yourself in danger, but I’m also proud of you’

‘I was King of the North’ said Robb. ‘All the lords bowed to me and made me king. I won every battle I fought.’ he choked out, tears already streaming down his face. His anguish from fighting so hard, only for it to be fruitless clear on his face.

So Ned held his son, in a way he realised he should have done far sooner and far more often. He held him tight, trying to tell him he was safe now and he would never let him feel pain or hurt ever again. And Robb hugged him back, like a child clutched his father, like he was seeking out comfort to distract himself from the incredible fear that was still with him.

Ned pulled back to look at his son. His boy. He looked years older, worn down from the troubles of battle. Yet somehow he was still the little boy he taught to hold a sword the minute his arms were strong enough to lift one. The boy who had seen kings rise up and die, and far more battles than he should have.

‘So who did it then?’ Ned asked gravely

‘The Frey’s, but I suspect it had something to do with the Lannisters. It was at uncle Edmures wedding to one of Lord Frey’s daughters. It was meant to be my wedding. It’s why they killed us I think’ Robb said, looking off in the distance

‘What do you mean it was meant to be yours. I only hear the stories of dead men hear and only so much of it is the truth. What happened?’

‘To secure a route to kings landing, I was meant to marry one of lord Frey’s daughters. He would give us the bridge on his lands. But I couldn’t go through with it...because I fell in love’ Robb admitted. That was when Ned noticed a woman standing behind Robb, quietly observing the interaction. ‘This is my wife, Talisa’

‘It’s an honour to meet you Lord Stark’ said Talisa, curtseying.

‘Stand girl. Those here haven’t just lost their lives, but their titles too’

Robb stared at Talisa lovingly, thinking her every bit as beautiful as the day they met. Out of habit he supposed, he looked down to her stomach, hoping for the comfort it brought him to look at it and know his child was growing there. But when he looked, her stomach was flat and it all came rushing back to him. The knife to her stomach, watching her bleed out on the ground as he crawled to her, thinking if only he could touch her then perhaps he could save her. Clearly that was futile  
‘She was with child’ Robb said quietly. Ned’s eyes widened at the news and was going to ask more before he realised now was not the time for that. His son and his wife had just lost their child, and now they could never reach that opportunity again.

Robb walked over to Talisa and put his hands on her shoulders.

‘I’m so sorry. I couldn’t protect you, and you lost everything because of it. You should never forgive me’ he said, looking down in shame. Shame at how pathetic he felt having been unable to stop his wife and child from dying, the one thing it was his job to do as a husband. But Talisa only took his face in her hands and brought him to look at her.

‘It’s alright. You have all eternity to make up for it. And I don’t blame you. I could never blame you’ she smiled at him and he breathed a sigh of relief. They both turned back to ned who now had Catelyn by his side and was simply looking at the young couple.

‘You seem like a wonderful woman, and I’m sorry for what you’ve lost. I’m also sorry I couldn’t have been there for the wedding’

‘They married in secret. Not even I knew it was happening’ said Catelyn.

‘And how long did you shout at him for it’ laughed Ned, making the others laugh as well. ‘So what of the girls, what do you know?’ 

‘Sansa is still in King’s landing. I’ve heard Arya is too, but only from the Lannisters, so really she could be anywhere. But Bran and Rickon are gone. Theon took Winterfell while we were out fighting and killed them’ She said. But Ned only looked at her confused.

‘But would the boys not be here if they were dead?’ Robb and Catelyn looked at each other then back to Ned.

‘You mean, they’re not here? That they’re alive?’ Catelyn asked, barely able to get the words out. ‘They’re alive’ she sighed and smiled, a wave of relief washing over her. She was about to say more when Robert called out from the table.

‘So who’s still fighting for the crown then?’ 

‘It used to be the war of the five kings. Of course two of us are dead now’ Robb said, nodding his head to Renly. ‘But I believe now, it’s between Joffrey, Stannis and Balon Greyjoy’ Robb said the last name with a particular amount of resentment. ‘Sansa is also now married to Lord Tyrion’ Robb said quietly

‘But I thought-’ Ned started but Robb stopped him. 

‘Joffrey is a terrible king, but also a terrible person. He didn’t want to marry her but also decided he wanted to keep her around. But I suppose we must wait for someone in the capitol to die before we know what truly happened’ Robb sighed and looked into the distance

Ned placed a hand on his shoulder, making Robb look at him

‘I miss her too. And I know you did everything you could to get her back’

‘Do you think anyone will tell her? That I fought that war, sent men into battles I knew we’d lose, captured the kingslayer, all to get her back?’

‘I imagine they told her. But I don’t think they wanted to give her hope. I think they might have used it as an excuse to do all those horrible things you say they’ve done to her’ sighed Ned

‘And now she has nothing’

‘She’s strong. One day you will see her and you can tell her yourself about how hard you tried’

‘I hope that day never comes’

‘Aye, but it will’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much longer chapter this time. I tried to make sure everyone had the chance to have their own reunions and I hope I did enough justice for them. Also I truly believe Ned would have loved Talisa and that Robb would feel super guilty about Sansa and the child. If you guys have any more requests for characters or for people's reactions when they find out certain things, I'm up for anything and feedback in general is always welcome too :)


	4. Shireen Baratheon

Now that a small part of their family had truly been reconnected, the castle they all resided in felt slightly happier and more happened to keep them all entertained. Ned and Catelyn spent most of their days together, not doing anything much in particular, just being with one another, a luxury they could rarely afford when they were alive. They did all the things deemed improper and snuck around like they were teenagers again, there love (ironically) more alive than ever.

Ned also spent time with Robb. Bonding with his son and telling him everything he wished he could have before. Finally taking the chance to spar with him for fun, rather than getting someone else to train him to defend himself. They drank and Robb caught his father up on all the things he’d missed. Robb also found time to talk with Renly and the two discovered peace in understanding each other's claims to the throne.

But most importantly, Robb spent time with Talisa. Yes they found time to be young and in love when they were alive, but now they could do so without the impending wars looming over their minds. They spent their days out in nature, simply admiring the beauty of it all. 

So it was a strange feeling indeed when a new chair appeared at their table and the person it was for was a girl that none of them seemed to recognise.

She was a very young girl, no particularly interesting feature about her appearance like golden hair or blue Tully eyes, but she did have what looked like grey scale all on the side of her face. She was clearly scared, but there was also wonder on her face, as if she’d never seen a room so big.

As soon as she spotted all the other people, all much older than her, she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt out of place as they all stared at her, none of them particularly welcoming

‘Well one of us clearly knows her’ said Robert breaking the silence before turning back to the girl. ‘What’s your name, child?’

‘Shireen’ she said simply, her voice barely carrying across the room. ‘Where am I? Who are all of you?’ she said, beginning to panic. A this, Talisa got up from her chair and rushed over to Shireen, bending down in front of her.

‘Sh, it’s alright. This place...it's where we go when we die it would seem. Do you remember...it?’ Talisa tried to dance around the subject delicately

‘I do, but I don’t know why it happened. She was taking me to see my father and then suddenly...she was...burning me. And my father did nothing. My mother didn’t either at first’ she said, staring off and remembering the event, still feeling the fire burning her skin. ‘Something about the lord of light. Is that why I’m here? Is this part of His plan?’ she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

‘No sweetheart. No one knows who put us here, but whoever did, made sure we were with everyone who has ever loved or cared about us and that we would eventually be with those we love or cared for who we left behind’

‘But I don’t know any of you. And no one cared about me except Ser Davos and maybe my father’

‘Ser Davos?’ asked Renly. ‘Shireen, who is your father?’

‘My fathers name is Stannis’ she said and a deathly quiet fell across the room. No one spoke. No one knew what to say.

‘I never knew he had a daughter’ Renly said quietly, trying to imagine how he kept having a daughter quiet for so long

‘Not many people did. I had to hide myself and not many people were allowed to come and see me’

‘Your father locked you away your whole life?’ Talisa asked incredulously

‘He didn’t want to and he visited me when he could. It was my mother. She didn’t like me’ everyone’s hearts broke at that, imagining the pain of knowing, even as such a small child, that their mother had rejected them. ‘I’m sorry, I still don’t know who any of you are?’ she said, stepping back a little.

‘My name is Robert and it would seem that I am your uncle’ Robert said.

‘So am I. Our father was our brother’ Renly said.

‘The rest of us are just friends of your family’ Talisa said. Robb got up from his seat and walked over to his wife and Shireen, also bending down.

‘It’s alright, you’re safe here. How about you come and take your seat so we don’t have to shout across the room to talk with you’ he smiled. She accepted this and the couple led her over to the seat, placing her between each other and making sure she was comfortable.

‘I’m so sorry to ask about this when I’m sure it’s quite a painful memory, but what happened before you died’ asked Robert, fearing the worst from his brother.

‘Father was trying to take Winterfell back from the Bolton's after we’d left castle black-’ she started but was quickly interrupted by Ned

‘I’m sorry but did you just say the Bolton’s have Winterfell? And you were at Castle Black, did you see a man named Jon Snow?’

‘Father only said we needed to get to Kings Landing and to do that we needed to go through Winterfell, which the Bolton's held. And I saw a man named Jon Snow. I only saw him once or twice when he killed the person his mother said was the king beyond the wall, but I heard he became some kind of Commander or Lord’ Shireen said, trying to remember the glimpses of people she caught between being hidden and hurried between windowless rooms.

‘Jon killed the king beyond the wall?’ asked Robb

‘Jon’s the Lord Commander of the night's watch’ said Ned, amazed at how far his boy had gotten.

‘Father said he was one of the best swordsman he’d ever seen'

Ned smiled at that before realising Shireen was waiting for him to allow her to continue

‘I’m sorry for interrupting, please continue’ said Ned, still trying to process the new information.

‘The army wasn’t strong, or big and the lady Melisandre just kept talking about kings blood. I just thought she was talking about the boy I saw a while ago’ she said

‘A boy? What boy?’ Ned interrupted again. Catelyn shot him a look but he just stared intently at the girl.

‘Gendry Waters? I only saw him for a moment but she said he had kings blood in him’ she said, doing her best to remember any of the names or people she'd managed to get glimpses of

‘He’s one of your bastards Robert. I met him, before I died. It’s what started this mess’ Ned said gravely.

‘So what, she killed him?’ Robert asked

‘No, at least I don’t think so. I didn’t see or hear what happened but I know Ser Davos got in trouble for helping him do something, escape I presume’ she sighed before continuing her story. ‘The lady Melisandre brought me apparently to see my father, but instead she burnt me at the stake in front of everyone. I called out for my father and mother, but they only stood and watched. I was an offering to the lord of light so that their army would succeed.’

There was a pause. And then-

‘Your fathers a cunt’

‘Robert!’ exclaimed Catelyn

‘Well it’s the truth isn’t it? Her own father killed an innocent little girl, his innocent little girl to win a fucking war and when he winds up here, which he will, I’ll kill him again’’

‘I meant for you to mind your language’ she said

The others began to debate one topic or another about the situation, some voices becoming raised, making Shireen shy away slightly. She wasn’t used to shouting or even people who weren’t Ser Davos and occasionally her father.

Robb and Talisa saw this and both placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

‘It’s alright, they get like this sometimes. Adults are very dramatic’ said Robb

‘But you’re safe now. We’ll keep you company for a while. Living here is a change and I can only imagine going through that change at your age’ said Talisa

‘Thank you. You’re both very kind’ Shireen said thoughtfully. Robb and Talisa shared a knowing glance, silently agreeing that they would both protect this girl. Not that there was much to protect her from, but the sentiment was there.

‘Why don’t we show you the gardens. They’re very beautiful’ said Talisa, getting up from her seat and offering Shireen her hand. She took it and the three of them all walked out to explore the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that Shireen would absolutely be lowkey adopted by Robb and Talisa cause they can't have a kid any more ofc and I will die on this hill. If anyone else has any hills they want to die on, let me know cause you know, fuck cannon. Have a good week :)


	5. Stannis Baratheon

For three days, everything was perfect.

It was a short amount of time, but Talisa and Robb had managed to spend almost all of their time with Shireen, showing her all the gardens and fields in the world they were in. They rode by horseback around the forests and discovered hundreds of little rooms within the castle. It almost felt as if they were appearing purely to give Shireen entertainment as neither remembered seeing the rooms before but they didn’t give it a second thought.

The three couldn’t be separated. On the third night, Shireen had a nightmare, a dream of her father burning her himself. She didn’t want to sleep after that, so she wandered the eerie halls, her feet somehow bringing her outside the door of Robb and Talisa.

They took her in and only hugged her tightly when they saw her face covered in tears. They both knew she would never be theirs, but to them it felt like a chance to have the life they were robbed of when the Freys took a knife to their unborn child.

The day after that night, they tried to keep her happy and took her horse riding to some faraway field that they knew she loved. They had left so early and so quickly that they had not noticed the new chair that had appeared at the table.

But the others did, and they all experienced a variety of different reactions to seeing Stannis walk in after all of them had taken their seats. Renly looked as if he were about to kill Stannis...again. Ned and Catelyn shared looks of disgust and Robert only looked disappointed.

‘I see your war didn’t work out’ said Robert

‘No’ 

Pause

‘I think I should let him sort through his strife first’ said Robert, nodding to Renly. Stannis said nothing though, only turning to face his other brother

There was a silence as neither of them wanted to be the first to speak. 

‘Did you kill me?’ Renly asked abruptly

‘I did’

‘And do you have anything to say for yourself. Anything at all’ he said, clearly trying to restrain his anger

‘It would seem you have more to say to me’ said Stannis. Renly grabbed a goblet from the table and launched it Stannis, only missing him by an inch as he dodged the flying object.

‘Why did you do it. You took me from everyone I loved and not even honourably. You killed me with what? Sorcery? Blood magic? You denied me the chance to die with dignity and instead had me slaughtered in my own tent. Well look at you now. The man who gave up everything, killed everything, even his own blood to get the fucking crown and here you are. Dead. Like all those you stepped on. I hope it burns you Stannis I really do. To get so far only to fall long down to the bottom to sit here with the people you hurt for all of eternity. I hope you suffer for every day you are here so that maybe, just maybe you might feel a tiny bit of the pain I felt when I saw the shadow of my brother stab me through the heart!’ Renly shouted. But his eyes never left his brother as he screamed his rant down at him.

After all this time, one might have thought Renly would have come to find peace in his death, but it seemed each passing day only made the hate grow stronger.

To be fair to him, his own brother had killed him in a ploy for their other dead brothers job title.

‘I’m sorry’ said Stannis, making Renly stop and look at him with an unreadable expression. ‘What I did, was wrong. And there is no way for me to atone for what I did. You may never be able to tolerate me being in the same room as you again and I don’t blame you. What I did was cowardly. But it might ease your pain to know there a men still fighting for you. Or should I say women’

‘What are you talking about?’ Renly spat

‘We lost the battle at Winterfell but it was not the Bolton men that killed me. It was a woman. Called herself Brienne of Tarth. Said she was a part of your kings guard and sentenced me to death for your murder. When you died you left behind allies and people who loved you so much they would fight for you long after you’d gone. I will never have that. And that’s why I now realise how good a king you might have made. Though I guess we’ll never know now’

Renly was silent. He was still angry and hurt, but there was clearly not much left to be said as he wasn’t ready to just be happy and forgive his brother yet. So he walked away, just to clear his head and calm down.

‘He’ll come around’ said Robert quietly.

‘He might but I certainly don’t expect him to. The things I’ve done are unforgivable’

‘I know’

‘No you don’t I-’

‘You burnt your own daughter at the stake. I daughter no one ever knew you had. A pretty big shock when she came here a few days ago, spewing all kinds of stuff about you being her father and shutting her away for most of her life.’ he said, rather accusatorily.

‘I didn’t want to do that. I never wanted to do that.' he said quickly. 'It was her mother Selyse who locked her in that tower. She never visited her and scorned me whenever I would.’ he paused, realising what his brother had said. ‘Where is she?’

‘With Robb and his wife. You remember him don’t you? The boy?’

‘Of course I remember’ 

‘Yes well it appears they’ve all taken a liking to each other. His wife had also lost her own child so it seemed only fitting’

‘Good. I’m glad she has someone who can truly care for her’ Stannis said, his voice filled with self-pity.

‘Oh no, you don’t just get to hand her off to some other parents and not even try to redeem yourself' Robert began to raise his voice at his brother.

Before they could continue however, Shireen, Robb and Talisa entered the hall, stopping upon seeing Stannis

‘Shireen’ whispered Stannis, having no clue how what to say. There was silence as Shireen just stared at her father, hundreds of emotions crossing her face, even more questions on her lips.

‘You didn’t win the battle?’ she asked

‘No, I didn’t’

There was another pause. Shireen was apprehensive, he had allowed her to die after all. But she also desperately wanted to just be held by her father. To hear him say he was sorry and that he loved her.

‘I was a terrible father to you. I should have fought your mother on how we treated you. Should have visited you more at the very least’ Stannis said quietly.

‘You were fighting a war’ even now, she pretended as if his absence didn't bother her, the same as she did when she was alive.

‘And look where that all got me. I made bad choices and I don’t expect you to forgive me. I don’t want you to forgive me. I’ve heard these two have cared for you better than I ever did. I’m not here to stop that because Gods knows you deserve far better than what you got, but I will spend every one of my days here, proving to you that I want to be better. And if you never decide I am good enough, I am okay with that’ he had dropped to one knee during his speech, looking as if he were about to collapse from the sheer emotional exhaustion he was experiencing.

Shireen didn’t say anything for a moment, but then she walked over slowly to her father, and after a second, pulled him into a tight hug.

He didn’t respond at first, but then quickly wrapped his arms around her as well, a sigh of relief leaving his body. He knew the hug did not mean that all was forgiven, but he relished in the moment anyway.

Eventually she pulled away, clearly far more comfortable around the man, but still apprehensive and leaning more towards Robb and Talisa. 

‘It’s alright, go on. I have to speak with Ned anyway’ said Stannis.

She gave him a small smile before hurrying back to the young couple who escorted her to somewhere else in the castle. Stannis turned to Ned, who was awaiting whatever news he had to share with him

‘It’s about your boy, Jon’ he clarified. Ned perked up at this and gestured for the man to sit with him at the table. Robert and Catelyn recognised that perhaps they should give the two some space to talk privately, so left the room as well. ‘I expect you want to hear about how he’s doing back with the living’

‘Yes, I hear you were with him not long ago’ replied Ned

‘I was. Lord commander of the nights watch. Quite a feat for a bastard. He’s a good lad you know, and an even better leader’

‘He’s certainly strong. He brings honour to the Stark name, even if it’s not the name he bears’

‘I tried to make that happen you know. He’s got the wildlings fighting for him and ended decades of war just like that. At least he’s trying to. Probably on his way to get more of them as we speak. I said if he got those wildlings to fight with me, I’d make him Lord of Winterfell. Make him a Stark’

‘Well it’s good to hear someone I trust will reside over my home’ Ned raised his drink to his lips, almost pleased that Jon would finally have the thing he knew he had wanted for so long

‘He declined’ at this, Ned choked on his drink. He spluttered from the shock and eventually caught his breath enough to respond.

‘What? Why?’

‘He said if he was the lord of Winterfell, he couldn’t be the lord commander, and that his place was with his new brothers’ he laughed a little at the shocked expression on Neds face. ‘I know, I could hardly comprehend it either. But the boy took after you with his honour. I just hope he doesn’t suffer the same fate you did’

‘Is there any more information...on anyone at all?’ Ned asked, almost desperately.

‘I’m afraid I’ve kept fairly to myself. It’s all I know. I’m sorry’ Stannis said, and Ned could tell he was truly regretful.

With the others cleared from the hall, Ned simply placed a cup in front of Stannis as they made an unsaid agreement to drink in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you guys liked this chapter again and let me know if you guys can see the point I went from 'Stannis is an irredeemable jackass' to 'hey lets give the guy a chance'. Also thanks for the requests so far. Sorry for not responding but I've seen them all and I'm including them all so if anyone has anything else to add, let me know (also if anyone has any more kind of weird relationships (platonic/romantic/parental/etc.) that they've decided they love like my whole 'Robb and Talisa adopting Shireen' headcannon, let me know and i'll include it). Any feedback is also welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. You can request characters you want to see reunited or just in the general afterlife (just because they're in the tags doesn't mean they will have a chapter or whatever at the moment at least). Also if you have any requests for what you want certain characters to talk about when they see each other again. I'll be doing more works for various different fandoms too like harry potter, star wars and marvel so keep an eye out for that if you liked this :)


End file.
